As a method and a device which inspect color combinations of screen data displayed on a screen, such as Web content, there are a method disclosed in Patent Document 1, aDesigner (product name: manufactured by IBM), and ColorSelector (product name: manufactured by Fujitsu). For example, a technology disclosed in Patent Document 1 analyzes structures of display elements contained in a document, calculates a difference in each color index (brightness, hue and saturation) of elements in which layers are adjacent with each other, and determines that the document lacks readability in a case where the difference is less than a predetermined threshold value.
As a mechanism which inspects harmony (beauty and comfort) of color combinations between display elements contained in the document and presents examples of appropriate color combinations, there is a method disclosed in Patent Document 2 or Patent Document 3. The method disclosed in Patent Document 2 uses a calculation algorithm to calculate whether, with respect to display colors of elements displayed on the screen, colors that the user sets satisfy sensitivity conditions that were set in advance by the user (which define a visual state represented by an entire document or an overall tone), and notifies the user of the calculated result.
There is a method disclosed in Patent Document 4, as a method having a mechanism to prevent eye fatigue, in a device which displays an image of a document, and the like. The method disclosed in Patent Document 4 prevents eye fatigue, by harmonizing automatically the brightness of the image and peripheral regions of the image, when the image is displayed by a projector, or the like.